


Not Tonight

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex is tired.





	

Rex swallowed hard, looking at the blaster in his hands.  It wasn’t one of the chrome-plated set from the senator - he’d never taint that gift with the darkness that taunted him.  No, it was his service piece, one of the original two that he’d carried off Kamino with him.  It had served him well, keeping him alive for a long damn time past his ‘use-by’ date and putting down countless Seps.  It seemed a little fitting that it should be what finally did him in.  

 

Kriff, he was just so tired.  He was sick and tired of the godsdamned war, he was tired of losing brothers and friends and everyone he loved.  He was tired of having men die in his arms, of seeing his general fade away, lost to the war in mind, if not in body, and he was tired of collapsing into an empty bunk and staring at the ceiling until it was time to get up again.  He just wanted it all to be over, but apparently he was just too damn good of a soldier to die in the field - the thought earned a snort.  If that was the case, he could think of a thousand men who should be alive instead of him.  No, it was just sheer dumb luck.  Apparently, if he wanted the job done right, he had to do it himself, same as kriffing always.  

  
In the end, he wouldn’t do it.  Somebody had to look after his general and his men - he didn’t trust anyone outside the company to do it, and even if they promoted Jesse, he had enough on his shoulders already.  Then there was Cody… no, his brother had lost enough.  He let out a long, deep breath, holstering the blaster again and putting it away under his bunk.  Not tonight, at least.


End file.
